


Lazy Morning Sex

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Hawken) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke x Cullen - morning lazy sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning Sex

Hawke loved it when she woke before Cullen, it gave her ample time to look over and appreciate every single inch of his body. The scruff of stubble on his face, the scar across his lip that she loved brushing her lips against, the wide expanse of his muscled chest adorned with a light smattering of fine hair. Her eyes continued to move down his body, noting every scar and blemish on his skin, and…

Hawke smirked to herself; his glorious erection just poking out from under the sheets. She pushed the covers away to expose more of him, his cock twitching when the cool air hit it, and she chuckled quietly to herself. She stretched out an arm to tentatively run a finger up his length, watching his face as she did it. Cullen’s brows quirked down in a frown for a second before his lips parted slightly, sighing out a long breath. Hawke wondered how long she could go for before he inevitably woke up.

She applied a little more pressure with her finger to his cock, tracing the vein that ran all the way from the bottom to the top. Cullen let out little moans and whimpers in his sleep and Hawke bit her lip, feeling her own arousal growing at the sound of him. She sat up next to him, allowing her a better angle to see his face and easily grasp the base of his cock in her hand. His body jerked at the sudden contact and he groaned, one eye peeking open slightly.

“Good morning.” Hawke said as she languidly stroked him.

“Maker’s breath,” he breathed out, “how long have you been doing that?”

“Not long.” She smirked up at him. “Would you like me to stop?”

“Maker, no.”

Hawke giggled and leant down to leave a trail of kisses along the underside of his cock, feeling Cullen’s hand move her hair from the side of her face and holding it in a clenched fist. She ran the flat of her tongue along her favourite vein, kissing the head of his cock with her hot mouth, eliciting a quiet growl from the man above her.

She slid a hand down between her thighs and felt the evidence of her arousal in the slickness of her cunt. She circled her clit slowly as she continued leaving soft, lazy kisses against Cullen’s twitching cock.

“Enough.” He said, voice still groggy from sleep. “Get up here.”

Hawke happily obliged and crawled up his body, moving her legs either side to straddle him. Making sure to skim her wet folds against his cock lightly she leant down for a kiss, Cullen’s fingers coming to tangle in her hair. She reached down between them to grab his cock and position it against her entrance before sinking down on it tantalizingly slowly.

Cullen’s fingers trailed up and down her back as they kissed soft, gentle kisses, just enjoying being connected together. Eventually Cullen began to gently rock his hips up, thrusting into her leisurely. Hawke pulled away from his lips to rest her body against his, breasts pressed against his chest, and she nudged her head into the crook of his neck.

She ground her hips down against his thrusts, enjoying the way her clit rubbed against him and feeling the slow build-up of pleasure in her body. The room was filled with quiet sighs and panting, neither of them having the energy for anything more, and sweat was beginning to form between their bodies.

Hawke pressed her hips down harder, desperate for more friction against her clit, so close to her orgasm.

“I need…” Hawke gasped beside his ear.

Cullen knew her body well by now and understood exactly what she needed. She felt his hands move to her hips, holding them firmly, and he rocked his hips harder into her, creating that much needed friction. She let out a quiet moan into his ear, knowing how much he loved to hear the pleasure he was making for her, and Cullen went rigid beneath her.

“Shit.” He croaked out.

His nails dug into her skin and he kissed her neck when he came, not stopping until she climaxed herself, quivering against him, walls clenching around his cock. Cullen groaned appreciatively, his hands caressing her back, and they stayed like that for a while, cuddling and still slightly out of breath. Needless to say they were both late for the morning’s duties.


End file.
